


Snorts and Giggles

by poisoned_dragon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond and Celebrian sittin in a tree, F/M, Fluff, K.I.S.S.I.N.G, Snorting, embarrassed Elrond, teasing elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoned_dragon/pseuds/poisoned_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off of OTP prompts tumblr: On their first date, person A laughs so hard that they snort. Person A is very embarrassed, but Person B thinks that its cute.</p><p>Elrond has finally managed to convince Celeborn to let Celebrian start a courtship with him. What happens on their first 'date' leaves Elrond embarrassed out of his mind and Celebrian is 100% sure she wants to marry this half-elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorts and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first LoTR fanfic so please be kind and give constructive criticism if you want. Sorry if its a bit rushed!)

To say Lord Elrond was nervous was an understatement. The poor Lord of Imladris was skittish and being teased by his fellow Elf-lord Glorfindel was not doing him any kindness.

"I'm sure it will all go nicely, Peredhel. Just don't think about the possibility that she'll get bored with you and never want to see you again." The golden-haired elf caught an oncoming apple. "I'm only teasing you, Elrond."

"And you're doing a fine job, Glorfindel." Elrond emerged from his closet, adjusting his maroon robes. "I would appreciate if you would keep your comments to yourself."

"May I just add, My Lord," Erestor piped up. "Why are you so nervous? Have you not spent the last 500 years around her? What makes today so different?" With a sigh Elrond moved to place his silver circlet upon his head, then turned to his counselor.

"I have spent those centuries with her, yes. But not alone. Celeborn was always around, stopping me from spending the time with Lady Celebrian I actually desired." The chatter between the three continued till a servant alerted Elrond of the arrival of Lady Celebrian.

With a new found excitement and confidence, Elrond missed steps as he made his way into the courtyard, just managing to compose himself as he came into the ellons view. Whatever breath he had in his body vanished at the sight of her. Her silver hair-streamed with gold- fell in waves. Under her dark blue cloak was a silver dress patterned with such intricacy; flowing in the slight wind around her ankles. Her eyes- _oh, Valar, her eyes_! Made of a thousand shades of blue and gold, her naturally dark eyelashes made her irises more enticing. And lets not get him started on the height of her cheekbones or the plump curve of her lips-Valar knows what would happen if he got to kiss those lips.

"Good afternoon, Elrond." She called him from his musings, giving him the traditional elvish hello. He mimicked her actions, smiling at the approaching elleth. 

"Good afternoon, Celebrian. Did you travel well?" He offered his arm to her, feeling his heart race as she squeezed his forearm, following him to their first spot of the day. 

Celebrian had always enjoyed coming to Rivendell. The large amount of waterfalls and forests intrigued her-has also the Lord of Rivendell. The first time she met with Elrond was rather awkward in her opinion, he hadn't said a word to her from the moment they looked at each other. But as she visited him more, she found that they had grown quite close. He always kept a room vacant for her arrival, even going to the extent of putting some Lothlorian touches to her chambers. It was the same for him in Lothlorian, his own room with Rivendell touches and next to her room (much to his and her happiness). But what intrigued her the most about him, was his ability to care for any hurt traveler passing though his border, no matter what race (with the exception of orc of course). 

Elrond suddenly stopped, reluctantly pulling away from Celebrian. "Our first stop of the day," she let out a delighted gasp at the open forest area, the sound of a waterfall crashing near by. 

"Oh, Elrond..." She turned back to her companion, offering one of her starlight smiles. "You have such beautiful land here! May we go visit the waterfalls later?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, not stopping the smile from stretching his face, all his nerves almost gone. "We can go there now, My Lady. Today is about us, no boun-" The poor half elf didn't get time to finish his sentence as the silver queen grabbed his hand and hurried to the calling waters of the falls. Once there Celebrian proceeded to remove her silver sandals, not bothering to lift her skirts and cloak getting them soaked as she placed her feet in the water. 

She called Elrond to the water, giving a playful smile as he removed his own boots to join her. Once at her side, he turned to watch as she waded her feet slowly throughout the water, relishing the feel of water running though her toes. She released a giggle as a small fish nibbled at her feet. She turned her head and looked into Elronds gray eyes filled with tenderness, strength and love. Without thinking, Celebrian lifted her hand to move some stray brown locks behind his ear. Just as she was about to move her hand away, he pulled it back, resting his cheek in her palm.

"Hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren." She whispered, afraid to scare away the moment or the elf lord. 

"Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear, Mell nin." He whispered back, moving his face to place a kiss to her cheek. Just as he was about to pull away, Celebrian grasped his cheeks with both hands, pulling him down for a proper kiss. 

As she pushed her lips against his, Elrond couldn't help but relax into her warmth, slowly moving his lips against hers. Pulling away for a quick sip of air, the two elves collided lips again, Elronds hands moved to rest on the small of her back, thumbs tracing lazy circles as she leaned up, pushing her tongue past his lips...which caused Elrond to slip on a rock and fall backwards into the shallow water, taking a squealing Celebrian with him. 

The two emerged from the water, coughing up water, both trying to remove their hair from their eyes. Elrond began to apologize as they came face to face again, but he was cut off by her loud laughter. Once she had calmed down slightly, she raised her hand, pulling a chunk of watercress from his circlet. He looked at her struggling to keep her laughter and decided to let out an uproarious laughter out himself. If he was around any other elf, he would do his best to keep calm, but this was Celebrian. And Celebrian was his happiness, his assurance and above all...she was his beloved one. 

During their giggle fit, to his Elronds despair, his laughter hitched in his throat and came out in a burst. He immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. Elrond, Lord of Imladris, had _snorted_. He can only imagine what Celebrian thinks of him now!

Celebrian couldn't believe her ears. This undefeated warrior and healer had snorted! And in all her 1000+ years of breathing, she had never heard such a cute noise. She watched as he tried to cover his red face, mumbling apologies _again_. Swallowing her giggles, she moved. 

Elrond heard a shift in the water, thinking she had gotten up to leave. But the two softer, smaller hands moving his away proved him wrong. He hesitantly shifted his eyes back up to hers, eyes widening at the look of adoration on her features. He surely thought such a perfect elf such as herself would've laughed at him.

"That-"

"Was the most adorable thing you have ever done! If I had my doubts about my feelings for you before, they surely are gone now." She leaned forward, placing a kiss to his brow, softly leaning her forehead against his. 

"Muin nin, do you not think me weird?"

"You _snorted_ , Elrond. Everyone does it, I hear naneth do it all the time! Besides," she nuzzled her nose against his. "I think it's cute." Elronds face lit up again as she released another giggle. 

They sat silently for a few moments before Celebrian stood up and offered him her hand. "I think it's wise for us to get changed into a dry pair of clothing. We wouldn't want to get sick now, would we?"

"Are _you_ giving _me_ medical advice?" Chuckling, Elrond lifted her from the water, setting her down by her shoes, going to gather his own. 

They joined arms again as they headed for his home, chatting about nonsense and stealing kisses whenever they could. 

Not bad for a first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Elleth: felmale elf  
> Hin gelair lín orthernir 'uren: Your radiant eyes conquered my heart.  
> Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear, Mell nin: Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea, my beloved  
> Naneth:mother


End file.
